Life's Little Lessons
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: It is said that you should always learn new things. For Edward, some of the best things he learned were about Bella. Written for FAGE 007 AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! I decided to participate in ****FAGE 007! So shall we get this party started? Anne.. I hope you like it!**

**Title: Life's Little Lessons**

**Written for: TwiAddictAnne**

**Written By: WitchyVampireGirl**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It is said that you should always learn new things. For Edward, some of the best things he learned were about Bella.**

**Prompt used: Picture of Edward giving Bella a piggyback ride and Secrets by OneRepublic**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community / FAGE-007 / 93625 (just add this to the FF web address)**

EPOV

The first time I met Bella, we were freshman in high school. It was also the year I learned that a girl could end up being your best friend.

We'd both been accepted to River Valley Academy, a school for students who had an interest and aptitude for math and sciences. Basically it was a school for geeks. It was some experiment the school district was doing to encourage us toward career fields that were heavily dependent on sciences and math. I was sitting in my cell biology class, dreading finding out who I'd get as a lab partner, when she breezed into the room. She was unlike any other girl I'd ever seen. Hell, she was different from any girl in the school.

Whereas most of the girls had that slightly geeky look about them; shy, plain clothes, glasses, hair brushed but never really styled. Bella was funky squared. Her brown hair had both green and blue streaks, her lip was pierced, and she had so much jewelry on I wasn't sure how she kept herself upright. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Maybe she sensed I was looking at her, but she zeroed in on me and smiled.

I was bewildered. I had little experience with girls. I was still trying to wrap my brain around the idea that girls could be pretty and that they no longer had cooties. I think I smiled back, but I don't really know. With a hint of dread and a bit of excitement, I watched as she made her way over to the empty chair next to me and plopped herself down.

"Hey," she stated, her gum snapping crisply. "Bella Swan and you are?"

"Umm… Ed-Edward Cullen," I managed to stutter out while wishing a huge black hole would open up and swallow me alive.

Her plump lips widened into a smile that both aroused and terrified me. "Well, nice to meet you Ed-Edward Cullen."

My face flamed at her mocking tone. I whipped my body around to face the front of the class hoping she'd forget about me. The rhythmic snapping of her gum seemed to echo in the noisy room. Even without looking I could feel her gaze on me. I wanted to run a hand over my body looking for anything out of place, but I was paralyzed by fear. With just a few words, Bella had completely unnerved me.

Before any more words could be spoken, our teacher, Mr. Banner began speaking. Closing my eyes in relief, I hyper focused all my attention on taking meticulous notes. Being the first day, I was banking on there being no lab we'd need to do therefore allowing me to ignore the terrifying, but quirky girl beside me who was using a Hello Kitty pencil to take notes.

When the bell rang at the end of class, it scared me so much that I jumped, dumping my shit all over the floor. A muttered curse flew from my mouth as I bent to retrieve everything. But Bella was already there, holding my notebook in her hands studying my doodles that littered the cover.

"You into Minecraft?"

I was stunned stupid.

"Huh?" was the only brilliant response I could come up with.

She turned the notebook over to show me the cover where she was pointing to a Minecraft sword I had drawn.

"It's a good sword. I see you have an Enderman on here too. All really cool."

The fact that she not only found my drawings cool, but knew what they were, well, I thought it was cool.

"Thanks," I finally muttered. I took my things from her outstretched hands and stuffed them into my backpack. I tried to turn to leave. Even with her possessing some knowledge about Minecraft, the burn from my earlier embarrassment was still too fresh to me and I wanted to get away from her.

I was stopped when her warm hand landed on my arm. Scorching warmth and sizzling electricity buzzed throughout my body. It freaked the hell out of me. I wondered if she was a mutant and her power was the ability to fry someone's insides with one touch.

"Sorry about earlier," she murmured. Glancing at her eyes, I saw that they were filled with honesty and truth. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. It wasn't my intention. When I get nervous, my mouth speaks before my filter can kick in. No harm, no foul?" Deep brown eyes bored into mine.

My brain was fried, stuck on the feeling of her skin on mine and still trying to compute if she was a weird version of Rogue or not. So I did the only thing a nervous boy confronted by a very self-assured girl could do, I agreed.

"Sure. No harm, no foul."

Her smile blinded me and I couldn't help but give her one in return.

From that moment on, Bella Swan became my best friend. She melded in well with me and my other best friend, Ben Cheney. The more I think about it, the more I wondered if she scared and confused him as much as she did me. Did he go along with everything in fear she'd kick his ass? I guess it didn't really matter as we became a weird trio of friends.

Nights and weekends found us online either playing Minecraft or once we realized Bella loved it, Halo. It wasn't unusual for us to stay up late trying to complete a mission. Nothing and no one existed outside our little group. Gone were the feelings that Bella was scary. She became as comfy and as familiar to me as my favorite pair of sweatpants. Her eclectic style wasn't intimidating, it was cool and interesting. Each day was a new adventure into what would Bella be wearing.

I learned that she loved chocolate ice cream when she was ragging it, but otherwise hated it. She'd chew her lip when she was concentrating on a test, but flick her lip ring when nervous. She changed her hair colors every six weeks like clockwork. She never wore a matched pair of Converse and would make her Mom drive as far as 150 miles to get a pair she found on-line. She was the first one of us to try weed and then coaxed us into trying it.

At school, she was smart, driven and focused. She had goals which made her seem more put together than either Ben or myself. She loved a good action flick over a rom-com and swore like a sailor when she was pissed. She called her parents by their first name and loved to call my parents Essie and Doc.

She was there when I broke my arm falling out of the tree in my backyard and decorated my cast with her own unique doodles. We swapped music constantly. It wasn't odd for us to sneak new playlists on the other's iPod. When we both failed a stats test because we spent the night before playing video games, we made plans to run away to join a circus so sure we'd never get into college. We made it only five miles before her Dad found us hitchhiking. We were both grounded for a week.

Yeah, Bella Swan was my best friend and I thought nothing would ever change that.

**A/N: Thanks you too Dawn for pre-reading this and loving it from the start and Pixiekat who worked her ass off to make it shine. Love you ladies! Soo.. here is the start of it! There are 5 chapters and then a Epilogue and the whole story will be posted in its entirely today. Please go check out all the other amazing stories and for my darling recipient.. I hope you like my interpretation of your prompts! See ya soon! Now.. give me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love all your reviews so far. Anne... I hope you like this next little serving!**

EPOV

It was the summer between my sophomore and junior year of high school when I learned that Bella was a girl and a damn fine one.

I was in my room unpacking from a week long trip to the family cabin. I was sunburned, chaffed and tired. All I wanted was to slather my body in aloe and sleep for the next week. I was sorting through my clothes when a scuffling noise from outside my window made me look up to see Bella climbing into my room. I was happy to see her, but exhaustion made me a bit irritable.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" I snapped at her as I threw another ball of socks into my laundry hamper. When I got no smart ass response I looked up to see her hunched over.

"Are you okay?"

A small sob slipped through her lips as her whole body shook. Racing to her side, I pulled her close. As soon as my arms closed around her, her entire body vibrated and she let loose horrible gut-wrenching sobs. Her tears soaked my shirt while snot ran down over her lips. I could tell she was trying to talk, but it was coming out as nothing more than gibberish. Not sure what I should do, I ran my hand down her hair and rocked us from side to side. The heat from her body was making my sunburn sting, but my best friend needed me, so I endured the pain.

After what seemed like hours, she pulled her face away from my wet shirt. Her eyes looked everywhere but at mine. I couldn't have that. It made me uneasy that she was avoiding my gaze. Tipping her chin up, I peered into her tear-filled eyes.

"What's going on, Bells. Talk to me."

What she said next was like a sucker punch to my gut.

"He broke up with me."

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Air whooshed out of my lungs, the room seemed to spin while my stomach threatened to hurl the two packages of Twinkies I consumed on the ride home. Who? What? When?

What?

Bella had a boyfriend?

"Who?" I finally managed to spit out.

What came next was a story that surprised me. She had been dating some dude named Paul, they'd met at some family picnic that her dad's company had thrown. From there they started talking and went on a few group dates. I think she said they kissed, but I couldn't be sure. I was still stuck on the fact that she met a guy, and that she went on dates…

She kissed a boy?

As Bella sobbed out her sad story I became increasingly aware of the feel of her on my lap. Suddenly she felt soft, warm and curvy. My eyes wandered over her form and landed on the subtle swell of her boobs. When in the hell did Bella grow tits? Of course I couldn't stop staring at them and I was grateful that she wasn't looking at me. She lifted her head to wipe her eyes and a delicate scent wafted around us. Cautiously I leaned in until my nose brushed her hair. Vanilla and flowers greeted me. When did shampoo start to smell like this? When did Bella start using it?

Looking at the face of my best friend, it was like seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were framed with long thick lashes while her lids held faint traces of eye shadow. Her face had lost the chubbiness of childhood and morphed into the delicate features of a woman. When had she changed? I 'd spent almost every day of the past two years with her and I never saw her blossom into the woman before me. Bella was a girl, a beautiful girl and I didn't know how I felt about it.

That day changed everything. It was as if I'd been blind and all of a sudden I could see. Everything was clearer, sharper and so very different. Gone were the days when we would spend hours playing video games or holed up in one of our rooms watching movies. It was replaced with her going to the mall with Angela and Jessica. Gone were the funky clothes, mismatched shoes and rotating hair colors. In fascination I watched as she wore makeup, put curls in her hair and wore clothes that matched and fitted her new figure.

There were times when Bella intimidated me. She was so self-assured and poised while I felt awkward and gangly. Boys would stop to stare at her and she didn't punch them. Instead she would throw coy smiles and flirt. I didn't know this Bella and I missed the old one.

But as fate would have it, somewhere at the start of my junior, my hormones kicked in full blast and I noticed every girl, including Bella. Which made me feel a little squicky. She was like my sister and to get a boner while I watched as she brushed her hair was just too weird. Eventually, I found a balance and a way to interact with her without feeling as if I was committing incest.

We'd hang out with other kids from school at the park, bonfire roaring as music played. It was there that we both experienced getting drunk for the first time and I had to give her a piggyback ride because she couldn't walk. I'll admit that it felt good to have her pressed against me. Her warmth breath tickled my neck as I took her to the car that was giving her a ride home. We still studied for tests together, both determined to ace our SAT's and get into a good college. We celebrated with Dairy Queen when she got her license and when I finally got mine, after taking the test three times, we splurged for Coldstone.

The only thing I couldn't wrap my brain around was why I got this weird sensation in the pit of my stomach every time I saw her hug or kiss another guy. It bothered me and I couldn't understand why. I knew it wasn't jealousy, I didn't like her THAT way. Plus, I had my own girlfriends; Angela for a few months, then Bree for over six. So I wasn't hurting for my own action. But seeing her all kissy-face with Jared and then with Eric made me want to beat them up and then puke.

Instead of figuring out why I felt that way, I did what came naturally, I pushed it away and focused on the things that made sense; Bella as my best friend, school, getting into college, friends and finding a way to get to third base with a girl who would swallow.

That worked well until it didn't.

**A/N: Ohh poor clueless Edward... but doesnt he make ya want to eat him up? Reviews make me smile. See ya soon with Ch 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohhh.. I am LOVING your reviews! So many of you love my little geekward... *sigh* Here is a slight bump in the road.. but have faith!**

EPOV

It was the summer between my second and third year of college when I learned that I loved Bella Swan and by that time, it was too late.

I had been accepted to the Milwaukee School of Engineering and was participating in a program that would allow me to get both my bachelor's and master's degrees in structural engineering in five years. So needless to say, I was one busy guy. My course structure was pretty much set in stone with little room for failure. Bella had gotten accepted into the nursing program at the U of M- Twin Cities. She was also going to be getting her master's.

Being so far apart for the first time in four years was hard on both of us. I was so used to seeing her every day, having her there to motivate me to do better, but most of all, I just missed seeing her. She was my best friend and not having her close to me sucked. We did our best to manage, tests, late night Skype sessions and a few trips where she'd come down to Milwaukee or I'd go back home to visit her and my family.

So it was due to the fact that we kept in fairly regular contract that I found her little announcement that summer not only a complete shock, but also a betrayal. I had gotten a text from her saying she was at her parent's house and couldn't wait to see me. It invigorated me after the long-ass drive back home. So much so, that I just threw my bags and suitcases into my room and took off for Bella's, I didn't even tell her that I had arrived, I wanted it to be a surprise.

In hindsight, I should've told her.

When I pulled into her driveway I parked behind her beat up blue Chevy truck. It was a late 90's model and she refused to part with the hunk of scrap metal. Like I've done so many times before, I let myself in the front door and the sight that greeted me made my stomach drop to the floor. Bella and some dude were all cuddled up on the couch. A bowl of popcorn balanced between them, the sounds of Sheldon and the Big Bang Theory gang provided some background noise. But it wasn't the sight of the guy that threw me, or the fact that they were engaging in a game of deep throat tonsil hockey, it was the hardware on her hand that drew my attention.

My keys must have slipped from my hands as the clang they made as they hit the floor startled us all. Bella's face flushed a cute shade of pink while the stranger jumped as far as he could from Bella. I managed to tear my eyes from her hand to look at my best friend and prayed it was all a weird dream.

"Edward!" cried Bella. "I didn't know you were back. You made good time."

The angry retort resting on the tip of my tongue melted away when she flung herself into my arms. Automatically they wrapped around her and I held her close. For the first time in years, I buried my nose into her hair and felt my body relax as her flowery vanilla scent filled my nose. The world fell away and for a brief moment, I could pretend it was just the two of us.

When we pulled away, our arms were still around each other and we gazed at each other with silly grins. This was how we were with each other, at ease, safe and comfortable. "Traffic eased up once I got west of Eau Claire. I just gunned it. How were finals? You were worried about your chem test. I bet you aced it."

A roll of her eyes confirmed that I was right, she'd fretted for nothing. I smiled to let her know that I was right, she socked me in my arm. The rightness of being next to her hit me out of nowhere and floored me. This was the Bella I knew, the one that was sweet, loyal and my best friend. A throat clearing behind us broke the spell.

In an instant, gone was my Bella; she was replaced by one that seemed closed-off and stiff. She pulled away from my arms abruptly and refused to meet my gaze. My hands curled into fists, the desire to pull her to me was overwhelming. Instead I turned my gaze to the prick who watched me through narrowed eyes.

"Oh sorry, babe, I get carried away when I'm around Edward." Her eyes turned apologetic and I wanted to ask why she was sorry. We did nothing wrong. But for her, I kept my mouth shut.

"I can see that," he snarked.

I waited for Bella to give him a verbal smack down for talking to her like that, but when none came, I looked up at her. Her chin was moving like it did when she was chewing on her lip, while her hair hid the rest of her from me.

"Umm, yeah, anyway. Umm… Seth this is Edward and Edward this is Seth… my fiancé."

The bomb she dropped was expected, but hearing her say the words made them real. It also didn't escape my notice that she didn't call me her best friend, or even a friend, I was just Edward. I wasn't sure what hurt more. Her refusal to acknowledge what we were or that she never told me about her fiancé in any of the hundreds of times we'd spoken to each other. Hell, I didn't even know she was dating anyone.

From some well of strength I didn't know I possessed, I stuck out my hand and choked out, "It's nice to meet you, Seth."

He let my hand hang out for a beat too long and I knew that Bella had seen it, her body shifted nervously. But I kept it out there, I was determined to play nice, I was going to be the bigger man.

"Likewise," he finally replied as he gripped my hand a bit too tightly. It hurt, but I refused to let anything show on my face. This jackass wasn't going to get the best of me, even if it killed me.

Silence, thick and heavy descended between us. Bella's gnawing had turned frantic, her eyes darting between the two of us. It killed me to see her so anxious, so… uncertain. But there was nothing I could do to ease the tension swirling around us. I feared if I opened my mouth, horrible things would spew out and I couldn't have her in the cross hairs.

So I did the only thing I could, I made up a lame excuse and left the stifling room. I didn't care if it made me look weak in Seth's eyes, I needed to get out of there to save Bella. I felt her follow me outside and only when I reached my car did I turn around.

We stared at each other, worry and concern etched in every line of her face and I was certain hurt and betrayal were clear on mine, I couldn't seem to mask it. Several times we both opened our mouth to talk, but nothing came out. For the first time, we weren't comfortable with each other, I could clearly feel the wall going up between us and we were both helpless to stop it.

"Later?" I finally managed to say. I gave her the best smile I could muster to show her that things were fine between us, even though we both know I was lying.

She breathed a sigh of relief and her small but sad smile answered in return. "Later.' With that, I drove away from her realizing nothing would ever be the same between us.

It took me four days to finally talk to Bella. It took me that long to try to sort out the shit in my head and it wasn't pretty. I felt betrayed, sick, angry, hurt, and most of all jealous. I also felt as if I had the right to feel at least some if not all, of those emotions that were floating around in my head. She was mine first, after all. Of course, as I was sorting out my feelings, my mom had to add her highly unwanted opinion.

I'd been sitting outside on the porch, letting my mind roll through the fucked up situation when she sat down on my lap, her hands automatically trying to get my hair into some semblance of order. We sat in silence, the feel of her hands lulling me into a false sense of peace when she tipped my chin to look up at her.

"When are you going to realize that you love Bella?"

The question hung in the air like a dirty fart. I tried to open my mouth several times to refute her claim, but I couldn't make a sound. All thought processes in my brain stopped and one question flashed like a broken neon sign. Did I love Bella? I never noticed when Mom left, but it was dark when my thoughts came back to the present. With a heavy heart I knew what I needed to do.

I couldn't ignore her calls and texts any longer. The desperation I heard in each of her voicemails tore at my heart. Whether I was ready or not, I had to face my best friend. I texted her to let her know we could talk at Bluff Park. It had always been "our" spot.

I was sitting on our picnic table when she slid next to me. For a few tense minutes, we just watched the river as it flowed on by. Out of the corner of my eye, I simply observed as she chewed on her lip. Seeing her so worried bothered me. I missed my fun-loving, wisecracking Bella. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to man up.

"I'm…"

"So…"

We both spoke at the same time. Bella's laughter rang out and it made me smile. There was the girl that I loved. I sighed. Yeah, I loved her and I probably had since the moment that I'd seen her. If only I had known it long before now. Then I wouldn't be sending her into the arms of a man that I knew didn't deserve her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have ran out like that. I was just shocked to find out about Seth. I'm happy for you, so very happy." I leaned over and pecked her cheek. Her familiar scent filled my nose and a pang of longing hit my heart.

When Bella said nothing, I looked up to see her looking at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"You mean that, Edward?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. You're my best friend. I only want you to be happy." I peered deep into her eyes checking to see if she was really happy. Her warm brown eyes were guarded and it set me on edge. I was just about to ask if she was really happy when she flung her arms around my neck.

"Oh thank you, Edward!" Her kiss burned my cheek and I had to fight the urge to touch it. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest.

"I just want my two favorite guys to get along."

I gave her my best smile hoping she wouldn't see that I was dying inside. We chatted, well, actually she chatted away while I just sat there reveling in her nearness. Later, after we hugged as we said goodbye, I spent a few minutes watching the woman I loved head off toward the man she loved.

Over the next week and half while Seth was in town, I remained the picture perfect best friend. I was all smiles and civility. I turned a blind, but not a forgetful, eye to his rather demanding personality. I accepted his snide remarks and pointed jabs with grace on the outside while on the inside I imagined using a filet knife on his skin. I gave them their alone time while painting vivid fantasies that starred me and Bella.

With the realization that I was in love with my best friend, came nightly dreams that aroused my entire body. My daily showers now consisted of jerking off to rid myself of my painful morning wood. The first time I jacked off to thoughts of Bella, I felt a wave of guilt. But when I thought of Seth and how he just wasn't the right man for her, my guilt melted away.

The happiest day of that summer was the day after Seth left to go back home. I got _my _Bella back. We spent days down by the river, laughing, swimming and talking. I loved the feel of her on my back as I carried her piggyback through the crush of the summer festival crowds. But one night, after copious amounts of alcohol, I almost spilled my guts.

It was a Saturday night, we would both be heading back to school in a few days so we were treating it like our last hurrah. Ben and his girlfriend Angela, as well as a few others joined us for a bonfire by the river. Beer was flowing from the keg, bottles of rum, tequila and vodka were making the rounds as well. I'd already taken about three shots and my cup had been filled and refilled more times that I could remember. Safe to say, I was feeling no pain. I'd been watching Bella all night, mesmerized by her.

I was thinking back to when we first met and all the years we'd been friends and I it was painfully obvious, even through my drunken haze, that I _had _loved her from day one. I loved her funky clothes, wild spirit, brilliant mind, and her beauty inside and out. She got me, never asked for anything other than my friendship and I was crazy, madly in love with her.

I must've been starring at her too long, because she swung around to look right at me and I didn't have the presence of mind to turn away. A slow smile crossed her face and I couldn't help but give her one in return. She made her way over to be, slinging her arm around my waist and snuggling into my chest. It was pure Heaven and Hell when I wrapped my arms around her. We fit together so well, but the knowledge that she'd never be mine, made me hold her tighter. We stayed all cuddled up like that, talking to our friends. It felt so natural and right. Somehow, we drifted over to where the music was playing and wordlessly, I drew her closer and we began to sway.

My face nuzzled her hair as we spun in lazy circles. Her hands felt warm and comforting. My mind went to a place where, for that moment, she was my girl. It was easy to fool my heart and mind that it was true, how else could it explain how perfect everything felt? So as my heart concocted love poems in my head, my mouth was murmuring them into her hair.

"Did you say something, Edward?" He question sobered me enough to realize I was muttering close to her ear, but the music was loud enough that she couldn't make out what I was saying.

"Oh, I'm just singing along. I'll stop, you don't need to be subjected to that." I tried to laugh, but what came out was a painful bark. Before I averted my eyes from her penetrating gaze, I swore I saw longing. But in my drunken mind, I couldn't be sure.

Luckily, Eric ran into us, in the literal sense, while attempting to catch a wayward ball. As we worked to untangle our limbs, I moved a bit further away from Bella, in a vain effort to distance my heart and body from her. Because as much as I could fool myself while we danced that she was mine, the reality was far different. I had learned the most painful life lesson to date a little too late and there was nothing I could do to change it.

**A/N: Aww! Now.. noo throwing garbage.. TRUST ME! Ok.. thats all I ask! Reviews make me smile... hit me with them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ohhh.. so many of you are willing to string Bella up... just hang tight everyone.. please!? Anne.. hope you're still liking this...**

EPOV

It was the summer after college graduation when I learned that nothing was ever final, no matter how much it looked like it. It was also when I learned to grow a set of steel balls.

I had parked the car more than ten minutes ago, but I was still rooted to the slab of cement outside the towering building. The courage I'd gathered to make the trip here, had slowly dissipated like air from a balloon. I was left with the old anxieties and fears that had plagued me since I came up with my harebrained scheme. In theory what I planned had always seemed like a good idea. Now that my moment of truth had arrived, I was feeling much more like the Edward I was when I first met Bella than the man who knew he loved her.

Before I could chicken out, my phone buzzed. I was going to ignore it, but it buzzed again telling me I knew who it was almost automatically. Looking at the display, a smile stretched across my face as I read the texts from Jasper.

**_Don't chicken out. You need to do this._**

**_If you don't, I'll kick your ass!_**

Jasper had become an awesome friend when I went back to school the summer after I realized that I loved Bella. He was a transfer student and he ended up as one of four roommates I had in the house I was renting. He'd heard of our opening for a roommate from the housing office. One night after I had gotten rip roaring drunk, I spilled my guts to him about Bella and Seth. He listened with a much more patient ear than I had any right to expect.

Unfortunately, we solved nothing as I passed out after sobbing out the whole sordid tale. The next morning, he clapped my shoulder and said, "My momma said the day isn't done until the cows come home and you're cows are still out to pasture."

To this day I'm not sure if I was the cows or if Bella was. Whatever it was, we were fast friends from that moment on. So when the heavy envelope with Bella's loopy scrawl arrived in my mailbox before graduation, it was Jasper who took me out drinking and the plan was born.

**_OK.. ok… I'm going. Nag!_**

I held my phone in hand as I crossed over the threshold into The Grand Hotel. I jumped when I felt Jasper's reply buzzing the phone.

**_Go and get yur filly!_**

My strangled laugh echoed in the opulent foyer of the hotel causing a few patrons to glance my way, but I brushed them off. I slipped my phone back into my pocket after turning it off. I didn't need it going off and ruining whatever moment I had going. My hand touched the crumpled piece of paper that held Alice's scrawled words: The Grand Hotel Rm 1918.

Somehow Jasper had rallied Alice to the cause, even though she was one of the bridesmaids. It didn't hurt that she was anti-Seth and Team Whatever Would Make Him Leave. Ok, so that wasn't 100% accurate. She switched to Team Edward after Jasper broke down and spilled his guts about how much I was in love with Bella. She nosed her way into our manly scheming and did her part in making sure I had ample opportunity to execute the plan.

My hand shook as I pushed the up button, but when the elevator finally arrived allowing me and several other people on, I felt a sense of calm wash over me. Even after being stuck on the elevator as it stopped at three other floors, I kept calm. When the ding announced that I had made it to the nineteenth floor, I still kept my cool.

So why did I pause as I stood outside her door? It wasn't because I was second guessing myself, or that fear had crept back in. It was due to the sheer magnitude of what I was doing. I was finally going to tell Bella that I loved her. I was going to let her know she didn't have to marry Seth and I was going to do it three days before she walked down the aisle.

I knew the timing sucked. But, this was my last chance to tell her how I felt. I refused to live my life full of what-ifs and I wished I coulda's. I didn't want to end up like that one guy at the bar I met last year. He was drowning his sorrows glass after glass filled with watered down scotch. The look of sadness and defeat was etched all around his eyes and mouth. Through the mirror that hung over the bar, he caught my eye.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but even I knew it came off looking more like pity. Over the next hour and half along with several more drinks, he spilled his story. One where the girl got away, his fear and own self-doubt kept him away and he'd just found out that she had just passed away. His chance of ever making it right had passed him by and now he would have to live with that regret forever.

As I paid his tab and helped him into a cab, he gripped my arms tighter than I thought he had the strength for in his inebriated state and looked me dead in the eyes. The pain and sadness that resided there was immense and all consuming.

"Don't ever let fear get in the way of your happiness. Fight till you're dead for the things that are important: family, children and love."

With one last stumble, he fell into the cab and I never saw him again. But his words rattled in my head off and on ever since that day. What took me so long to make the move I was the fact that I was worried that I could be causing Bella harm. The thought hat I'd be putting her in a horrible position and by doing so lose her friendship forever. It was only when that invitation came in the mail that I realized I wanted more. I wanted her love and I wanted to love her in return. Nothing short of that would suffice.

With my confidence at an all-time high, I knocked on her door and waited patiently. Per Alice's snooping, I knew that Bella had little wedding stuff to do tonight. That would all start tomorrow, making tonight the perfect time to lay my heart on the line.

"Coming," was the shouted reply from the other side of the door, my heart leapt as it realized how close we were to possibly getting everything we wanted. As the door opened to reveal Bella, I was stunned stupid. There she was, the woman of my dreams, looking cozy and downright beautiful.

"Edward! What a surprise! I thought you'd be out with the guys for the bachelor party."

I shook my head and gave her my best smile. "No, they're at a cigar bar and all the smoke would send my allergies into overdrive. So I thought I'd come here and we could talk. I'll catch up with them later."

"Come on in," she beckoned with a wave. "I was just getting ready to settle in for a night of pizza, movies and wine. Care to join me?"

I watched as she wrapped her slightly damp hair into a messy bun on top of her head and made herself comfy on the couch that faced the widescreen TV. It was tempting to get lost in a movie with her, to cuddle close and pretend we were teens back in high school. But if I was going to do this, it had to be now and there was no room for stalling. I settled on the other end of the couch, angling myself to face her.

"Actually, do you mind if we talk?" I schooled my features to show not a hint of nerves or anxiety, then gave her a slow smile.

She paused, carefully trying to read my face, looking for any clue as to why I was sitting in her hotel room. Unable to find anything, she nodded and turned her body to face me. Her teeth automatically found purchase on her lip and she worked it over as she waited anxiously for me to start.

But as much as I worked and planned for this moment, what I would say... how I'd say it never really came to mind. Ideas and words scrambled in my brain, rearranging in my head trying to find an opening line that wouldn't make Bella think I was dying of cancer or something equally awful. Several times I opened my mouth to speak, each time I closed it as the words didn't seem to be the right ones.

"What's going on, Edward? Is something wrong?" Bella's worried questions brought me back to the present. Her brows were knitted close together as she worked to figure out what I wanted. Seeing her so anxious, I realized that there wasn't going to be any magical words. I just needed to be open, honest and lay all my cards on the table.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I glanced up to look into her soulful eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Bells." Giving her my best smile, I took a deep breath and began to speak from the heart.

"I don't know if I ever thanked you for being my friend, Bella. You've been such an integral part of my life for so long that I can't remember a time when you weren't in it."

Oh my God! You're dying…aren't you? Oh Edward! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I…"

"Bella! BELLA! I'm not dying!" I chuckled at her rant and the adorable confused look on her face.

"You're not?"

Shaking my head again, I replied with emphasis. "Nope. Fit as a fiddle, healthy as a horse!" A pillow flying out of left field interrupted me.

"You ass! Here I thought my best friend in the whole wide world was dying and you're laughing at me!" She was panting by the time she was done, and then her features went somber. "You're my very best friend in the world and I would be lost without you. I love you."

My heart wanted to beat right out of my chest at her words, but I knew that she didn't mean them like I did. But she provided me with the best opening I was ever going to get. Grabbing her hands, I began to rub slow, soft circles on the backs of her hands. I gave her a few minutes to quiet and then looked at her. In silence that felt thick with anticipation, I watched her.

"What?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured gently. "I think I've been in love with you since the day that we met."

Her eyes snapped to mine and she just stared. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to squeak out, "What?"

Before she could throw up any protest, I pressed on.

"It's true Bella. You've always been in my life. You've been my very best friend. I think that's why it took me so long to finally realize that I've always loved you. I'm_ in_ love with you. You are so sweet, amazing, and so fucking beautiful. "

"Why are you telling me this now, Edward? I just don't understand."

The way her brow puckered was adorable, but I hated to see her so troubled and confused. So I laid the rest of my cards on the table.

"Because Seth doesn't deserve you. Because I want you and I want you to know that you have a choice. I know my timing sucks, but it was because of what's coming up that I knew I had to do tell you. Don't marry him, Bella."

She let out a snort of disbelief. "Are you telling me to leave Seth and come be with you?" A laugh that sounded to be mixed with pain flew from her lips.

"Yes," I answered simply. "He's an ass and you know it. And I can guarantee you that he doesn't know you like I do. In the things that matter, I know you Bella!"

Her eyes narrowed as her lips pursed in anger. I could tell she didn't believe me so I proved just how well I knew and loved her.

"I know you wanted to be a nurse because of Grandma Swan. I know you deliberately tanked that science test in tenth grade to make me feel better when I failed my calc test. I know that you put green in your hair when you were sad and pink when you were happy. Should I go on?"

Her body was held tight and unmoving. She didn't reply so I went for the big guns.

"I know that you were Ben's first kiss because he worried no girl would ever kiss him. I remember how you crept into my room the night Grandpa Platt died and cried with me. That swan on your hip is to remind you that you're beautiful. I love how your nose gets red when you cry and I remember the feel of you in my arms when you need comfort.

"It's always been us against the world, Bella. Even when you stopped putting colors in your hair to be cool, I loved you. I loved you when you'd beat me at Halo and take a victory lap in my living room. I loved how you'd leave chests for other players in Minecraft just to be nice. I love how you never used to compromise who you were and who you wanted to be… until Seth came in the picture."

Tears were trailing down her face and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but I needed her to see exactly how serious I was. I had to make her understand how much I loved her.

"It killed me the day you told me you were going to marry him. And if you think back on that day, you'll see that you knew that. Because as much as I know you; you know me, Bella. You know me better than anyone else. And I think you've always known you didn't really belong with Seth."

Unable to take her tears any longer, I swept her into my arms and held her. She didn't push me away so I held her tighter. As we rocked she cried and I let her. I knew I was heaping all kinds of craziness on her, but I knew that my Bella was strong and she was a fighter. She proved me right when after a few minutes her crying quieted.

I pulled back enough so I could see her face and still remain in contact with her. Unable to resist the temptation, I kissed her forehead and brushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes.

"I don't know what you want of me, Edward."

"I don't want you to do anything right now except listen. I'll be waiting for you, Bella. I'll give you up until an hour before the wedding and if the clock strikes noon and you're not with me, then I'll put on my tux and you'll see me at the altar as your best man. Because no matter what I'll love you, always. I love you so much, so much that I'm willing to let you go if that's what you want."

With one last squeeze of her hands I did the impossible. I stood up and walked out of her room.

**A/N: Ohhh big swoony sighs... I cant wait till I hear all your thoughts! We have one more regular chapter and then the epi... Leave me your love...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For Mandi who said: GIMMMMEEE! **

BPOV

I was looking at my wedding dress when I learned that some choices are never as hard as they seem.

Soft light filtered into the room through the stained glass window as I stared at my dress. It was still encased in plastic as it hung from the closet door of the little room that I was in. I had been sitting there for too long it seemed. My thoughts were a tangled mess. They'd been that way ever since Edward came into my room and set my world spinning. His declaration of love surprised me. It came from nowhere and everywhere. But it was his offer to take me away or meet me at the altar that floored me.

_I love you so much, so much that I'm willing to let you go if that's what you want._

That sentence had been swimming around in my brain ever since he calmly walked out of my room. No, it took all he had to do that. I could tell how hard he struggled by the pained look in his eyes before he wiped it away and the way his shoulders hunched as he turned to go. But I saw it. It haunted me ever since. The soft click of the door opened up the flood gates once more and left me reeling.

But it was his quiet, passionate declaration that led me to where I am; contemplating the choice he gave me. A choice I never knew I had and now that I did, what was I going to do? Unfortunately a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Seconds later, Alice's head poked around the door.

"Can I come in, Bella? I come bearing treats!"

I laughed at her exuberance. "Come on in!" I welcomed her disruption to my swirling thoughts.

The door widened to allow Alice and the huge tray she carried entrance. I watched with delight as she brought it to the small coffee table in front of me.

"I noticed you didn't eat much at breakfast so I thought I'd bring some tea and sandwiches in case you were hungry." She gave me a little smirk causing me to frown. Did Alice know what I'd been wrestling with over the last few days? It seemed impossible, so gave myself an internal shake and focused on the tray laden with goodies.

"Sounds wonderful, Alice. I could do with a cup of tea." In quiet silence I nibbled on a cucumber sandwich as she poured us each a steaming cup of tea. The fragrance of chamomile greeted me when Alice passed me a cup. Slowly I sipped it, letting its warmth flow through my body.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Bella?" Once again, there was that knowing smirk. Her eyes shone with expectancy as if she understood the massive choice that was laid before me.

Part of me wanted to confide in her. She'd been my very best friend over the last four years. She'd always been there for me, but there was something holding me back from talking to her. Maybe because I felt shame for even contemplating it. Or maybe it was because I didn't want to see the disapproval on her face.

Shaking my head I looked at Alice. "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous you know."

She laughed and then winked. "Oh, I do know."

At her wink, I was positive she knew something. "Spill Alice!"

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing to spill." She walked to the door and then spun with a thoughtful look on her face. "Just remember, Bella, I'm here for whatever you may need." With that said she closed the door behind her.

I faced my dress and in my mind's eye it acted like a projector, playing moments with Edward. From when he was a gangly teen and staring intently as his hands flew over his keyboard as he played a game. There was the adorable way he would stick his tongue out when a test question stumped him. There were lazy days at the river and fun times at Dairy Queen.

But like a switch being flipped, it sped up to when I met Seth. His dark hair blowing in the wind as he ran between buildings where we'd collided. Long nights spent curled up on the couch watching old movies. Seth introduced me to wine and the sophistication of going to the theater. He reminded me of a comfy pair of pants.

Memories and images flowed and whirled in my mind's eye to the point that Edward and Seth were nothing but a whirlwind blur. Edward-Seth. Seth-Edward. But they weren't interchangeable. Not by a long shot. They each held their own special place in my heart.

"You're gonna drive yourself crazy, Bella!" I muttered to the empty room.

Unable to sit, I began to pace the room that suddenly seemed entirely too small. Overwhelming guilt ate at me for even contemplating anything other than putting on the gorgeous dress that hung before me. My fingers trailed across the silky satin of the skirt. Images of me wearing it filled my head. I'd worked toward this day for the last few years. It's what I wanted. Right?

That simple question and the sight of a simple box seemed to cause all the confusion to seep out of me. In all the craziness, I hadn't noticed it. My name was written on the plain blue paper. Curious I opened it up and what I saw made me gasp. Everything narrowed down into sharp clarity. I heard nothing, and all thoughts ceased as the answer to everything I'd been contemplating stared me in the face.

"ALICE! ALICE!"

My eyes never left the box as I waited for my friend to arrive.

"Bella?! What's going on?"

Smiling I looked up at her. "I'm ready. Will you help me?"

**A/N: Ok.. soo.. what is her choice? Epi is all that is left... **


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: And now the epi... Anne... thanks for great prompts.**

Epilogue 5 years later

BPOV

It was a rainy night when I learned that fairy tales do come true and it is possible to live happily ever after.

"One more push honey! You can do it!"

"Another one is coming. Get ready Bella."

My upper body was lifted by my mom while he held my hand and began to count in my ear.

"One, two, three…"

"AAARRRRRGGGGG!" I screamed as I felt my child finally exit my body. A moment of silence hung in the air until it was broken by the angry cry of my child.

"Baby A is a girl. Born at 1:02 am." Rattled off the doctor. I watched with anxious eyes as she was handed off to the nearest nurse. She was wiped clean, weighed and measured before a diaper was put on and she was swaddled in a warm blanket. I was going to ask to hold her when another contraction hit.

"I need to push!" I gritted out to anyone who would be listening.

"Just breathe right now, the baby is too high and I need to finish delivering the first placenta." The doctor turned back to whatever he was doing while the nurse at the head of the bed reminded me to breathe.

Panting I looked over at the love of my life. His wide beaming smile warmed my heart. The soft kiss on my forehead reminded me just how much I loved him.

"Love you, baby. She is absolutely beautiful" he whispered. Looking over to where our daughter waited for her sibling to be born. Her goop smeared eyes blinked lazily as she turned her head in our direction. Tears of love and pain spilled onto my cheeks.

"Next contraction, you push. OK?"

I nodded as I could already feel the tightening of my stomach and the nasty pain that started in my low back and wound its way across my gut. Once more I was propped up and I spent the next few minutes trying to bring another child into the world.

With another loud scream, I felt baby number two leave my body and seconds later an equally loud cry filled the room. At that wonderful sound, we all burst into tears. My mother kept kissing me, thanking me for making her a grandma. While my husband for the last five years stood in stunned wonder.

"Baby B is a boy and was born at 1:22 AM." Once more a nurse took the baby to do all the required measurements. Less than ten minutes later, two nurses walk over to place both babies on my chest. At first I worried that I wouldn't be able to hold them both, but as they were placed on me, they nestled into my arms like they were meant to be there.

"For now we will call them Baby Girl and Baby Boy Cullen until you name them. I'll check on you in the morning, Bella. Congratulations!" I barely responded as my attention focused on the tiny bundles in my arms.

Looking up at Edward I saw that he was transfixed on the twins. Tears fell unhindered down his cheeks as he ran a huge finger over the tiny noses of our children.

"I love you, Bella," he stated reverently.

"I love you, too," I replied before I sought out his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Can you share their names now?" asked my mother excitedly. In all the excitement of seeing the babies for the first time, I forgot that she was even there.

I laughed and then motioned for Edward to take his son. Struggling to sit more upright I shifted my daughter into one arm as I hoisted myself up. "Mom, this is Amelia Grace Cullen." I held the tiny girl up and my mom brushed a feather kiss on her forehead.

"This is Andrew Ray Cullen," murmured Edward as he introduced our son to his grandmother.

A few hours later found me lying in bed, wide awake. I should've been sleeping, but I couldn't quiet my brain. Edward was stretched out on the pullout bed fast asleep with Andrew on his bare chest. In the low light I could barely make out the tattoo that graced the skin over his heart, a blue circle resembling the HALO logo with my name written in the center.

All those years ago when I'd opened that simple box to see a sheet of HALO temporary tattoos with the note that it was my something blue, I knew. I knew it was Edward and it always had been. With that simple sheet of kid's tattoos I realized that I'd loved him as well from day one. I left Seth a note and found Edward sitting in his car a few blocks from the church.

What happened next were the craziest weeks of my life, but I don't regret a single moment. First Edward took me to some cheapo hair place where I got pink streaks in my hair. We were barely out of there when he dragged me down the street and I watched as he got the tattoo of my name.

I couldn't believe he was doing it. In fact I tried to talk him out of it several times. He just laughed at me and stated, "You're it for me, Bella. We'll make it. I know it!" His absolute confidence in me, in us, left me in awe of him. As I watched him get my name forever etched into skin, I began to feel the same faith in us that Edward had. We'd always found a way to stay in each other's lives even when we were hundreds of miles away from each other while in college. I also knew that if I needed Edward for any reason, he'd be there, come Hell or high water.

When the tattoo was done, he whisked me off to Vegas where we explored the new dynamic between us. We'd always been Edward and Bella, best friends. Now we had to figure out how to be Edward and Bella, lovers. Luckily for us, it came naturally to us, we fit together like puzzle pieces and this was just the next step toward who we were meant to be. It was amazing to hole ourselves up in our room and explore each other and our new relationship.

When our time in Vegas was drawing to a close, it was me that dragged him to the drive through chapel and we got married. Never once did he ask if I was sure, he just kissed me and made an honest woman out of me. When we got home, we had to deal with the clusterfuck that we'd left behind. But he was with me every step of the way. From when I talked to Seth and apologized, to when we told both sets parents that we were married and I was going to move with Edward who had gotten a job in Chicago.

The first few years were filled with Edward working his way up in Masen and Volturi, while I got a job as a nurse in the Geriatric Unit of Northwestern. We worked hard to make things work, we fought, but always made up before bed. We played as hard as we worked. And every year on our anniversary, we reminded ourselves that it was Edward and Bella as friends that helped us get to be the lovers, soul mates, husband and wife we were.

When we decided that we were ready to become parents, Edward took us on a babymoon where we practiced, a lot. When the test stick showed two pink lines eleven months later, he cried just as much as I did.

But it was the sight of him holding our newborn son that finally showed me, I no longer had to wait for my happily ever after, I was living it.

**A/N: Soo... do you like it?**

**I want to thank Tiffany Vampmamma for all her hard work of putting together another awesome FAGE.**

**Please.. leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
